


Having a Good Thyme

by zhanluxie (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, also it's in lapslock (no caps) because i'm lazy, also uh, i don't think that counts as an oc, newtmas - Freeform, okay so there's a cat in the story but, prompt, this is my first fic so reviews and criticism would be nice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zhanluxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the people whose plants Rachel had to wreck, she chose the gorgeous stranger next door?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Good Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this was written based off of a prompt, which goes as follows:  
> My cat keeps breaking into your apartment and ate all of your plants so I asked you out to dinner to apologize
> 
> Also if you prompt me in the comments below there is a 99.9% chance I will do it
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> EDIT: Originally this was written in lapslock (all lowercase) and it has now been updated to the proper format. If there are any typos or mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know!

Thomas sighed, running his hands lightly through his hair. Where on earth was Rachel? This was the third time this week she’d been missing, and though she always turned up at his apartment after Thomas went out looking for her, he couldn’t help but notice she always returned with the faint scent of lilies and a light dusting of dirt on her fur, as if she’d rolled among the flowers.

Grabbing his jacket, Thomas swung the door shut behind him, before forcibly colliding into someone. He immediately scrambled back, finding a ball of fluff- Rachel! - and a pair of eyes that were a rich shade of brown so dark they might as well be black. There was an almost hypnotic quality about them, and it took Thomas a while to stop staring; as he drank in creamy pale skin and dusty caramel hair. 

“Your cat?” The guy nodded towards Rachel, who was scratching at Thomas’ door.

“Oh, right!” He hurriedly moved the open the door, keys jangling as Rachel disappeared without a second thought. Thomas turned around to see the blonde still in the hallway, and rather awkwardly stood there for a moment. “So, uh, how did you find her?” He winced at his own attempt to strike up conversation. He might as well have asked about the weather.

The guy smiled shyly, and Thomas’ heart just about fell into the gutter. He had an ethereal, other worldly aura about him, and Thomas was already hooked. “You could say it was the other way around. She found me instead.” The door to his apartment swung open, and Thomas gazed upon the utter destruction that graced the otherwise tidy apartment. 

Dirt was everywhere, staining and marring the floorboards. Shards of ceramic nestled themselves amongst the dirt every now and then, as flower petals lazily drifted in from the balcony, carried in by the breeze. Twisted green stalks were littered everywhere, and a few upturned pots could be seen at the very edges of the room.

“She- she did all that?” Thomas stuttered, not daring to believe it. Out of all the people whose plants Rachel had to wreck, she chose the gorgeous stranger next door? Why couldn’t it have been old Mrs. Johnson down the hall, who would have yelled and stomped about until Thomas had cleaned up the mess and promised to replant everything? It was just Thomas’ luck she had to go for the guy who literally looked like an angel.

“I’m really sorry, I never knew. I thought she was out, I don’t know, rat hunting or something.” Thomas shrugged and looked downwards. He could already feel his cheeks burning. Rat hunting, honestly. “I’ll help clean up, and I’ll try to make sure she stays away from your apartment.” He muttered, more towards his shoes than the guy.

“Maybe I’d like it if she came back.” Thomas could already feel that treacherous feeling of hope blossoming in his chest, not quite unlike the rosebuds Rachel had ingested earlier. He looked up, and the guy’s eyes were twinkling back at him. Even his voice was light and airy, the faint lilt of a british accent registering in the back of Thomas’ mind. 

Thomas stepped forward a bit, his body moving before his brain allowed it to. “And maybe I’ll end up in your apartment again.” 

“Hmmm.” The guy made a noise of agreement, a low humming sound in the back of his throat, and Thomas couldn’t help the little spark of nerves that fluttered within him. “I’d like that even more.”

“How about this?” Thomas reached out a hand and tangled it within soft blonde locks, hesitating for a moment, before soft brown eyes met his and Thomas didn’t waste any more time and closed the distance between them, soft pink lips rising up to meet his that were way softer than they had any right to be.

It was as if gravity had lifted for a moment and Thomas was floating, floating before crashing back down in a flurry of smooth skin and sighs of content. He allowed himself to get lost, tangled up amidst gangly limbs and blonde hair, and Thomas couldn’t ever remember anything other than this guy, and he leaned in to regain his footing, because this guy really threw him off balance and Thomas was desperate to gain some semblance of control back. He could feel the guy’s hands tangled up in his own hair, tugging and pulling at the right mixture of pain and pleasure and soon Thomas was pushing this guy up against the door, pulling his hips towards his own, and the breathy moan that he let out was the sweetest sound Thomas had heard in a long time. He could feel the guy nibbling at his lower lip, and he tasted like coffee and mint and good things to come.

Thomas steeled himself and broke away, taking note of the flushed expression that had settled across the guy’s face, and the tousled caramel colored hair. 

“Newt.” The guy blurted out, his accent somehow making the name seem lovelier than Thomas could ever hope to imagine.

“Thomas.” he shuffled his feet back and forth for a bit, before clearing his throat and asking, “Dinner?”

Newt smiled that glowing smile of his, and said, “I’d like that most of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thanks for reading this!  
> He didn't really ask Newt out to dinner to apologize but we'll just pretend that part of the prompt didn't exist
> 
> This is my first fic, so I'd love if you left a comment (although I already love you for reading this)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
